Kagutsuchi
Kagutsuchi is an element of great importance in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. One of its purposes is something similar to the Moon Phase System in the series. History The Japanese god of fire, son of Izanagi and Izanami. His mother was so badly burned when she gave birth to him that she died. Izanagi cut his son in eight pieces and from the body eight mountain gods emerged and from the blood came forth eight gods. Kagutsuchi is an alternate name of Ho-Musubi. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Light Race, Final Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne The phase changing of radiation of Kagutsuchi's energy pulse is the same as Shin Megami Tensei's traditional lunar cycle. From 0 Phase - New to 8th Phase - Full, followed by a reverse return to New Phase and back again in an endless loop. During a Full Phase, demons will act drunk and raise their attack power. In Silent phase, enemies will become calm and easy for conversation, especially with the Dark Pledge skill. Full phase is also a good time to recruit demons as their lowered inhibitions make them ask simple "yes/no" questions with no other demands, but they may ignore you as well. When a demon ignores an attempt to communicate or is angered during negotiations, the enemy immediately starts their turn. Until the skill Jive Talk is learned by the main character, Full Kagutusuchi is the only time you can speak with demons of the dark alignment (Wilders, Haunts, and Fouls) and may successfully recruit them (if they do not ignore you or you anger them by answering incorrectly to their question). Several skills are affected by Kagutsuchi's phase, too. Kagutsuchi himself has the Phase Shift ability, which allows him to negate the Bright Might and Dark Might skills by moving the current phase several steps ahead. Also, he will only cast Vast Light/Infinite Light when in a Full Phase. If certain conditions are met, for one battle, the phase of Kagutsuchi can be set to "dead"; as expected, this means no skill that is affected by Kagutsuchi will work correctly. This happens in the battle against Lucifer in the True Demon path, where Kagutsuchi has died and the phase becomes "DEAD", symbolized by a shattered Kagutsuchi sphere on the top-left screen. Kagutsuchi is also responsible for the creation of the next world, and whichever Reason manages to ascend his tower to reach him will shape the new world. First, however, they must gain his approval. However, he despises and curse those who wish to prevent creation, and will curse the Demi-fiend if he opposes creation or supports Lucifer. Should a world be successfully created without a Reason, Kagutsuchi will question the Demi-fiend's motives in creating a world of nothing but suffering, yet will recreate the previous world regardless. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' First Form= * Unlike the rest of the battles, Kagutsuchi Phase is shifting automatically by 2 every turn. It can further push forward with the skill "Phase Shift". |-| Second Form= * Kagutsuchi Phase is fixed at Full during this battle regardless. Gallery Trivia * Kagutsuchi is the embodiment of the sun, and like YHVH is an avatar of the Great Will. http://dijeh.tumblr.com/post/113286556493/a-splitting-headache-for-me-just-an-excuse-for References Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Final Bosses